vwfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Free land
Welcome to the Freeland '''is the first available chapter of the game's main plot. This chapter serves as an introduction. The plot starts in the US Blue sparrow, a small cargo carrying the player's coffin. The chapter ends with the one to one battle against Antonio Segara, the italian traitor vampire lord. The chapter is made up by 5 missions: '''The arrival, Welcome home?, Streets' lull, Flushed away and Beneath the light house. The arrival A fourteenth century vampire named Akantus is woken up by Lana in a cargo. She explains that he is too weak due to a very long period of hibernation (over 600 years). Akantus quickly kills the entire fleet assuring some blood. Lana states that he should sleep a little more while they reach their destination because there is sunlight. He wokes up again and discovers that the sheep ran aground in the beach. Lana indicates that they need to go now. Leaving the sheep, two police officers who are custoding the crashed cargo try to stop them and ask for backup. Lana steals the car but they are crashed by another PD car. Akantus is compeled to run away with Lana guiding him in her mist form. They go into a small Inn, fight a few more cops and steal a car. Welcome home? Lana and Akantus arrives to Chatham Manor. She explains that Lord Draven is the vampire lord of that house and master of the east coast in the USA. Draven ordered to find and bring back Akantus because he is somehow special. The vampire lord welcomes Ravel, giving him an special room (The Chamber). Streets' lull Akantus requests Lord Draven to let him go and feed over human blood. He denies the request explaining that nowadays a subtle balance of powers between humans and vampires is held. When Akantus refuses to drink packed blood and try to fight Draven, being easily beated. In the aftermath, Lord Draven offers a small mission to get some answers about a deserter vampire. Akantus goes to an abandoned factory to intercept a drug dealer gang. He kills most of them and start to recover several abilities. The last members of the gang show to be traitor vampires. After an even fight, Akantus kills the last of them and returns home. Flushed away Akantus come back to home catching a pissed off Draven. He has lost three subjects trying to kill a family of Wererats that dwell in Fredericksburg old sewage sytem. Akantus is comissioned to find and slay every one of them. In the sewage, he easily kills Wererat sons but has a hard time trying to eliminate Mother. She blows up the entire sewage system compelling Akantus to run away. He believes he is out of danger when suddenly two vampires show up and attacks Akantus. They stated to be the vampires that Lord Draven thought were killed. Beneath the light house The plot is showed. Draven reveals that he is in a current battle for the master's chair with the west coast family. Several of his subject has betrayed them and Antonio Segara (a vampire refugee from italy) has been pulling the wires for a while. With enough information, Akantus decides to confront Antonio in Norfolk's Lighthouse. Ravel goes through a unknown system of tunnels beneath the lighthouse to finally get in a single battle against Antonio -killing him. Unlockable abilities Street's lull * Vertical ascension technique: unlocked for the player. * Intoxicating bite: Used by gang's vampires. Unlockable after fulfilling the mission. The silence of the rats * Command Rat Swarm: Used by Wererats, unlockable after fulfilling the mission. Beneath the lighthouse * Mind control technique: Used by Antonio over the gang. Unlocked after defeating him. Other abilities * Mist form: Used by Lana several occasions during the journey to Chatham manor. Recurrent creatures * Vampires: Vampires first appearence. The player, most of the allies and enemies are vampires. * Humans: Speciallly cops as enemies. * Wererats: As the main enemies in the "The silence of the rats" mission. Category:Chapter